Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for sub-picture based raster scanning coding order.
Description of the Related Art
The High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has a design goal of being more efficient than the MPEG AVC/H.264 High profile. One of the application areas of this standard is the ultra high definition (UHD) video coding, in which the picture or image size can go up to 8K×4K (7680×4320). The big picture size poses great challenge for the chip design to devise cost-effective video solutions. This is due to the fact that the UHD requires even bigger search range in the motion estimation for providing the intended coding efficiency of such a standard. On-chip memory, for buffering the reference blocks for the motion estimation and compensation, tends to be expensive, which is a major limiting factor for a cost-effective UHD video solutions. Also, UHD HEVC coding may well beyond the capability of a single video core, multi-core based platforms may become popular in the future for HEVC UHD solutions.
Therefore, there is a need for improved method and/or apparatus for sub-picture based raster scanning coding order.